


A Close Shave

by Harukami



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <br/><p><b>A Close Shave</b><br/>
Death Note<br/>
Near/Mello<br/>
...not safe for work. Also: it stings and burns. No spoilers, though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Close Shave

  
The trouble about getting caught alone in the shower room was that if you ran and screamed, somebody would catch you naked. And then questions would be asked -- uncomfortable questions. Such as, "You're one of the best students here; couldn't you think of any other way around it?"

Mello backed to the rear of the shower, eyes huge. "No," he whispered.

"Yes," Near said. He smiled a strange, twisted expression, glancing up at Mello from under wet, curly white hair. The expression was deliberate and frightening, and Near raised his razor. "...Stay still."

Mello shook his head frantically, droplets of water spraying every which way. "Are you crazy?! I'm not letting you at me with that! All this time, and you wanted to -- you wanted to--!"

A single, well-planned chuckle. "Nobody will believe you if you tell anyone."

Fingers splaying on the back wall of the shower, Mello swallowed hard. "You can't -- you can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Look," Near said, and tugged at a curl. "Your pubic hair keeps getting caught between my teeth. Either you get your pubic hair shaved or I'm not giving you oral any longer. And you've got no chance to get it from anywhere else, you know. Stay _still_."

Helpless, shaking, Mello closed his eyes. "You're a monster," he rasped, and waited for the razor to descend.  



End file.
